Animorph
Animorph( アニマルフ~) is a Quirk used by Xavier Verto. Using this Quirk, Xavier can turn into any mythical animals, extinct and animals that are still alive. Description This Quirk is considered well-rounded, as it could be used in an offensive or defensive. The most basic use of this Quirk involved the change into the most basic animals. Basic transformation include: Different kinds animals example: Bird Falcon, Mammal Horse, Incest Fly, Reptile Chameleon, Amphibian Frog and Fish Shark. The harder transformation are the mythical ,extinct and larger animals. The mythical animals takes a long time to transform into because mythical animals have powers and Xavier. When he transform into a dragon he makes fat cell in his mouth than use electric eel DNA to make a spark and set the fat cells a flame making fire and he also combines his lizard transformation and squid together to imitate the ability to grow wings and look like a dragon.Extinct animals are easier to change into than mythical animals but extinct animals have different DNA and skills than the animals that come from them. Larger animals take more energy because larger animals need to make more energy. His real power is to manipulation how genes are expressed and can manipulate them to give him superhuman powers. Xavier can only stay in an animal form for 15 minutes and after the 15 minutes are over he has to change back. If he doesn't change back he can go into a coma like hibernation for a few days and the longer he is in an animal form he loses him self and attacks his friends and allies. Named Techniques * Animal morphing Sol Regem (動物モーフィング太陽王) He combines his lizard transformation and an abalone's shell which is bullet proof and increase his durability together to imitate the abilities of the mythical creature known as a dragon. ** Dragon form Flame Eruption '''(火炎噴火のドラゴン):' He transform into a dragon and spews out a stream of fire at his enemy. * 'Human Chimera Fallen Angel (人間のキメラキメラ) He stays in his human form and adds different body parts of animal ** 'Fallen Angel Fireball barrage '(倒れた エンジェルファイアボール弾幕): He transforms into his Chimera form and launches a barrage a fireballs by spinning spider silk into a shape of a ball and coating it with fat cells his can set it ablaze . * 'Full animal Chimera '(完全な動物のキメラ) He transforms into a lion and he can adds any kind of body parts form other animals. * 'Ancient morphing Dinosaur form '(古代のモーフィング恐竜フォーム) He changes into a dinosaur of his choice. * '''Animal morphing Werewolf form '''(動物モーフィングワーウルフフォーム) He changes into a wolf than a humanoid wolf . * '''Animal morphing Nanaue form '''動物モーフィング七上形) He changes into a humanoid shark -like creature that can breath on land and in the water. * '''Hyper sense (ハイパーセンス) His sense heighten in his human form and it grants him superhumanly acute senses, enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. * Limb regrowth (肢の再成長) He activates lizard DNA to grow limbs but it is not instant growth, the limb he is missing the longer it takes to grow. Trivia * He has to see what an animal looks to become it. * He has a healing factor. * When he is in animal form he still has his human intellect. * He can transform into hybrid creatures. * He can transform into other people if he wanted to. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Deadpool8D Category:Deadpool8D's Quirks